Veneno Mortal
by mcr77
Summary: Albafica se ha estado sintiendo raro y cree que lo han envenenado, el Patriarca escucha sus síntomas y comprueba que efectivamente Albafica ha sido envenenado y la culpable era esa tierna doncella florista de Rodorio. (AlbaficaxAgasha) Romance y Humor [Extra: La cura: un listón amarillo]
1. Veneno Mortal

Ya que estamos en pleno 14 de Febrero o mejor conocido como San Calcetín... digo San Valentín y tbm cumpleaños de Valentine de Arpía jajaj xD...

Pues un shot precuela de mi fic "Cuán profundo es tu amor", otro detalle es que esta historia sería posterior al shot que le corresponde e Albafica de la serie "Aún así" (con la que ya me atrasé... xD)

en fin, puede haber OOC, locuras de la autora, cursilerías e incoherencias, pero vamos! xD no me maten... por favor(?)

Y se lo dedico a mi bichita *3* _"airoveyu"_

* * *

 **Veneno Mortal**

Deambulaba por el pulcro piso de mármol del Doceavo Templo, el eco de sus pasos inundaba el lugar, el balanceo de su capa le daba aún más dramatismo al conflicto interno que el guardián dorado tenía en ese momento, se había prometido unos días antes abstenerse por completo de salir de su Casa del Zodiaco para ir, como ya había acostumbrado unos meses atrás, a las afueras de la Villa de Rodorio, cerca de aquel pequeño campo de flores donde cierta doncella de castaña cabellera y mirada verde iba regularmente a proveerse de esas hermosas flores. Giró repetidamente su cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente el recuerdo del último incidente que había acontecido entre ellos.

-Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido –se reprochó por lo bajo

Pero quién le iba a decir que un simple y sencillo listón rojo podría ser la inequívoca señal de su perdición; en definitiva los destinos debían de divertirse a las costillas de los pobres humanos; aunque no podía negar que haber besado accidentalmente a la joven Agasha había sido una de las sensaciones más bellas que en su vida hubiese podido experimentar.

Sin darse cuenta llevó sus dedos hasta su boca, rememorando la suavidad y calidez de los labios de la tierna doncella, su suavidad no era ni comparable con los pétalos de las rosas más hermosas de su jardín, ni siquiera el color de ellos, que oscilaba entre el rosa y el rojo claro. Justo en ese momento Albafica de Piscis había sentido un pinchazo en su corazón, como si la joven Agasha le hubiera lanzado una de sus rosas sangrientas, y de alguna forma le había inyectado un veneno más fuerte que su propia sangre.

Por un momento pensó en confiarle a Pefko ese extraño malestar que le estaba aquejando desde aquel día, sus síntomas eran sin duda peculiares, durante todo el día y la noche, incluso en sus sueños la imagen de Agasha habitaba en la mente del Santo Dorado, porque cada uno de los detalles que él admirara fuera en su Templo, en su jardín o en la Villa de Rodorio le recordaban a ella; además de ello había un extraño calor recorriendo de pies a cabeza el cuerpo del Caballero de Piscis, uno que solo se aliviaba cuando se bañaba con agua fría, y finalmente un tremendo deseo de atrapar el blanquecino rostro de la joven florista entre sus manos para clavar nuevamente sus labios en un beso que durara por la eternidad.

Sage sonrió recargado en la columna después de escuchar tremenda confesión del Caballero de Piscis, era una lástima que a pesar de contar con ya algunos años el muchacho no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le había sucedido, al parecer aún poseía el corazón de un niño inocente. ¡Ah! Pero que nadie acusara al Patriarca de entrometido, es solo que el líder del Santuario había estado preocupado por lo dicho de su discípulo Manigoldo de Cáncer, quien ahora mismo estaba ausente en un viaje a Italia, sospechoso si le preguntaban, pues había pedido permiso después de recibir una carta de una misteriosa joven de nombre Gioca; volviendo al tema de Albafica, el Patriarca había escuchado que el Santo de Piscis tenía un comportamiento extraño y el rumor de que estaba enfermo había circulado ya por todo el Santuario, preocupando en demasía al ex Caballero Dorado.

-Parece que en realidad sí estás enfermo Albafica –le sorprendió el ex Santo de Cáncer el Pisciano

-¡Señor! Disculpe pero yo… -se arrodilló de inmediato consciente de su descortesía

-No hace falta, escuché parte de lo que te aqueja y creo saber qué es lo que tienes –hizo una seña para que se pusiera de pie

-¿Lo sabe? Yo he pensado que se trata de un veneno, no encuentro otra explicación –expuso el peliceleste

-Efectivamente Albafica, te han envenado, ese veneno que ella clavó en tu pecho, es de los más peligrosos –murmuró en un tono lúgubre observando el rostro del muchacho palidecer –y al mismo tiempo el más poderoso del Universo Albafica -

-¿Qué es señor Patriarca? –interrogó preocupado el ojiceleste

El Patriarca sonrió condescendiente y dictaminó esa peculiar enfermedad que recorría, el cuerpo, la mente y el alma de Albafica de Piscis.

-Ese veneno se llama "amor" –

Los ojos celestes del hermoso muchacho brillaron confundidos, su mandíbula se movió sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, poco a poco cada una de las piezas empezaron a caer en su lugar y descubrió que el Patriarca tenía razón, un color carmesí se apoderó por completo del rostro blanquecino de Albafica y trató de ocultarlo con sus manos, sin embargo la risa de su Santidad solo le hizo acentuar esa actitud.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte –comentó Sage pausadamente

-Pero señor usted sabe… -trató de justificarse

-El amor no entiende de barreras como esas, nace en lo más profundo de nuestras almas, es como un veneno, puede ser lo más dulce o fatal en nuestra vida –sonrió con cierta amargura recordando el pesar de algunos de los Santos Dorados

-Yo no puedo amar, de ninguna forma… en especial dudo que ella… -se mordió los labios bajando la mirada recordando ese cruel incidente que creía haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser

-El amor no entiende de razones, ahora Albafica debes de afrontar ese veneno y decidir si quieres que sea tu fuerza o tu perdición –aconsejó el mayor

-Señor creo que no debería de alentarme a pensar en algo así –murmuró aflijido el peliceleste

Una risilla escapó de los labios del ex Santo de Cáncer quien se cruzó de brazos

-Albafica, si fueras como Manigoldo lo pensaría, pero conozco tu personalidad y sé que no deseas dañar a nadie, por eso no puedo prohibirte tajantemente que te enamores –llevó una de sus manos hasta su barbilla –además ya has visto lo que ha sucedido con tus camaradas, incluso los más respetables han quebrantado la Ley, por eso la señorita Atenea y yo hemos decidido no restringirles más, además de que terminaríamos azotando a todos los miembros de la orden dorada y eso sería contraproducente –concluyó el Patriarca

-¡De ninguna forma haría algo así! Agasha no se lo merece… -apretó sus puños –sin embargo aún si es cierto lo que dice señor, yo no estoy seguro de lo que ella pudiera sentir por mí -bajó su mirada sopesando la idea de que tal vez en el corazón de la castaña pudiera haber alguien más

-Bueno Albafica, eso no puedo decírtelo yo, es algo que debes de averiguar tu mismo, pero por lo menos debes de saber que no serás castigado por ese amor, al menos en el Santuario –dijo a modo de despedida el Patriarca descendiendo a la Casa de Acuario

El hermoso Santo llevó la mano a su pecho y esbozó una sonrisa suave, asintió antes de descender por las escalinatas del Santuario.

* * *

XD no me maten(?)...

Esta historia me nació al estar escuchando una canción, "Cómo te voy a olvidar" de Los Ángeles Azules (si no quieren escucharla busquen la letra), xD cualquiera diría q es un gusto culposo, pero nop, no siento culpa! mujaja cof...

Tal vez Albafica esté OOC, pero no creo, al final cuando nos enamorados como q nos atontamos y cambiamos un poco nuestra forma normal de ser, (ah tbm xD está comprobado cientificamente que el amor nos lleva a la locura...)

Y Sage tal vez esté OOC pero la vdd creo q es la figura paternal de todos los dorados, no creo q sea demasiado estricto, sino incluso algo comprensivo y con buen humor, a diferencia de Hakurei q creo le habría soltado la noticia a Albafica sin más ni más...

Una leve mención de ManixGioca, xD xq... puedo jajaj!

Creo q es todo... yo sé que es un final medio ambiguo, pero ya no se me ocurría como continuarlo, me disculpo por ello, no sé si se pueda convertir esto en two-shot, aunq lo estoy como que maquinando jejeje

Nos leemos!

MCR77 ~

PD. Sigo con mi fic largo, solo q ¬¬ me tienen muy ocupada...

PD2. sip el fic rompecorazones seguirá y nadie se salva!


	2. La cura: un listón amarillo

Vaya vaya... honestamente no esperaba escribir esta secuela pero, aquí la tienen...

Primero, voy a agradecer todas sus lecturas y comentarios, voy a responder a lo más relevante antes del capi xD:

Amé la metafora del "Veneno" como "Amor" o con una enfermedad, fue un momento extraño cuando se me ocurrió jejej

Ah pues sip, Albafica es algo inocente e ingenuo, (no es lo mismo que estúpido aclaro) pues como se la ha pasado encerrado no sabía lo que le había ocurrido con Agasha

Sip, el amor nos saca de nuestras casillas y nos hace hacer cosas que no pensabamos, (me incluyo porque tbm he hecho una q otra locura, pero todo legal xD)

Ah con el cangrejo... pues sí tenía que arreglar unos asuntitos en Italia con Gioca jojojojo (si quieren saber qué asuntos eso se lee en el fic de "Cuán profundo es tu amor" de boca del responsable xD... x ahí en el capi 13 jajaj)

De nuevo gracias y les dejo la segunda parte de este especial para su disfrute...

* * *

 **La cura: un listón amarillo**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que hubiera partido a la Isla de los Curanderos y había dejado atrás una carta para aquella joven florista que habitaba en Rodorio. Ahora mismo estaba en el barco de regreso al Santuario, nervioso pasó la mano por su sedosa cabellera, notando que los rayos del alba se colaban por la ventana.

-Señor Albafica llegaremos al cabo de unos minutos al Puerto –le informó uno de los tripulantes desde la puerta a sabiendas que al Santo no le gustaba que se acercaran a él

-Gracias –murmuró nervioso sin dejar su posición

Cerró los ojos recordando su idea para conocer finalmente los sentimientos de la doncella de castaña cabellera y mirada verde, estaba consciente que había sido cobarde de su parte dejarle tan solo una carta contándole su sentir, pero no pudo encontrar otro método indirecto para confesarle sus sentimientos. Era una fortuna enorme y estaba agradecido desde el fondo de su alma que la joven Agasha supiera leer y escribir debido a las enseñanzas de Degel de Acuario, porque de lo contrario, la florista habría tenido que recurrir al auxilio de alguna otra persona y se tendría que enfrentar a las habladurías de sus camaradas.

-por lo menos nadie más lo sabrá –musitó cuando Pefko se estiró despertando del viaje desde el otro lado del camarote

-Buen día señor Albafica –sonrió el jovencito despreocupado notando la palidez en el Caballero Dorado -¿No durmió bien? Tal vez debería de tomar un poco de aire fresco –sugirió poniéndose de pie

-No gracias –suspiró sonoramente indeciso de asomar su mirada por la ventana –Pefko, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –El muchacho pecoso asintió –ve a cubierta y me puedes decir si encuentras algo peculiar en el viejo roble del puerto –

Albafica no podía evitar sentirse como un cobarde al pedirle a alguien más que verificara por él la respuesta, pero ese veneno que le recorría el cuerpo lo tenía tan ansioso, que no había podido comer y dormir adecuadamente desde hacía 3 semanas que hubiera visto por última vez a Agasha; razón por la cual había osado pedirle una respuesta indirecta a su declaración, que consistía en amarrar un simple listón de color amarillo en aquel enorme roble en el puerto como seña de que ella correspondía a su sentir; si de lo contrario la joven no sentía lo mismo el Santo había prometido abstenerse de verla más y le dejaría vivir en paz. Aunque la idea le dolía en el fondo de su alma y corazón tendría que olvidarla.

Los pasos de Pefko le pusieron en alerta, no supo por qué pero le pareció que el barco navegaba cada vez más lento.

-Es un día muy hermoso señor Albafica y creo que debería de venir a ver el puerto por sí mismo –dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho

Sin decir más el peliceleste se armó de valor y caminó hacia la proa de la embarcación, paulatinamente el día se aclaraba y sus ojos celestes no podían dar crédito a lo que veía en ese viejo y enorme roble, su boca se movió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, llevó la mano a su pecho y luego sonrió conteniendo su emoción al descubrir que había decenas de listones de color amarillo amarrados a ese viejo árbol; pero no solo eso, frente al tronco del Roble se encontraba la culpable de sus desvelos, usando uno de esos listones como cinto de su vestido blanco, esperándole con una enorme sonrisa y que al descubrirle en la distancia, le saludó entusiasmada.

Pefko rió por la reacción del Caballero de Piscis, no hacía falta conocer toda la historia para darse cuenta de que el mayor estaba enamorado y que al parecer la doncella de castaña cabellera correspondía sus sentimientos.

* * *

No maten a la autora *3* por favor(?)

Siento que en algun momento Albafica puede estar OOC, pero traté de q no fuera así, por ello la idea de confesar indirectamente sus sentimientos. Esa idea se la adjudico a Erikawai95, además de la idea de que Degel le enseñara a leer a Agasha, es q no debemos de olvidar q para la época no cualquiera podría leer, y mucho menos tratandose de una mujer (ah sí, malditos retrógradas) pero pues Agasha tuvo ese privilegio.

Pefko sabía de la preocupación de Albafica porque se pasó todo el tiempo repitiendo "solo con un listón amarillo bastará" mientras estuvo en la Isla de los curanderos, ah tbm Pefko tendría como la misma edad que Agasha jejeje

Ahora se preguntarán ¿por qué un listón amarillo en un árbol de Roble? pues es q me inspiré oyendo una canción llamada "Tie a yellow ribbon round ol Oak tree" de Tony Orlando o lo que sería en español "Ata un listón amarillo alrededor del viejo árbol de Roble" y pues narra la idea de confirmar los sentimientos de la novia con esa señal después de no verse en mucho tiempo. Pueden buscarla en youtube con subtitulos al español y verán q tengo razón xD

se me hizo una idea adorable, porque pues así era una señal inequivoca de la confesión de Agasha correspondiendo a Albafica y pues así no se vería tan mancillado el orgullo de Albafica(?) jajaj creo q es eso

espero que les guste y pues nos leemos, si alguien quiere saber qué pasó en ese romance pues xD lo averiguarán en mi fic "Cuán Profundo es tu amor" (jajaja me hago publicidad xD) pero es q me gusta enlazar algunas historias jojojo...

Bye bi!

MCR77 off~


End file.
